My Complete Look
by TheWorldwideDuo
Summary: {Complete story unless otherwise requested.} To more kick starts of the new year, some country is already hosting another party. As always, the whole world is invited. And Prussia decides he doesn't want to begin this year partying as a lone wolf. [Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz and I do not own any characters.] [May contain OOCness due to the time this was written.]


**Herro. :3 I'm always gone for so long and then I barely even have like, one story. -._-. I share with you the results of unedited content I wrote on my phone back and forth from 1-3 in the morning because I remembered how my friend had a request though she never has an account for anything because she doesn't or forgets passwords, just looking at all my stuff that I have on whatever site.**

**Most likely OOCness since it was early morning, I was barely aware of what I was doing. Though, I do enjoy to put characters in situations and see and believe they would act a certain way. Since none of those situations happen on-screen, we wouldn't know what occurs anyway. More things for imagination and the birth of what is labeled as "OOC/Out of character".**

**POVs change.**

**Enjoy little coquis.**

* * *

It wasn't often he ever got like this.

I thought it was pretty cute. They way he flustered, his cheeks becoming such a deep red amongst his pale skin it matched perfectly with those eyes. The eyes that he darted side to side, avoiding contact, nervous and fidgeting as he stood in front of my doorstep that noon. He was still trying to manage to gather his words correctly without stutter, saying them slow as they quietly slid from his lips.

"Hm?" I had questioned. What he said was inaudible. Even if I had an idea of what he was going to say, I wanted to hear it with his voice.

"I said," he corrected himself as he straightened up and escaped the mumbling, looking at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Some nation is hosting another party for the year and I just thought that maybe you'd might want to come with-"

"I'd love to," I cut him off, the lightest of blushing pink tints across my face. "Gilbert."

His usual devilish smirk reappeared upon his lips, returning out from his shaken stage he had just had. "Awesome, almost as much as me. I'll pick you up when the party starts. Be ready sometime around seven." The Prussian then strided off, glancing back at me, confidence practically radiating off of him and those shining, mischievous seeming eyes.

I could still feel the heat that had earlier risen on my face, only slowing vanishing as I softly shut the wooden door behind me. Becoming the girl that I truly was, I rushed off to my room to figure out what I planned to wear and do that following night.

Anxious. That was the word to describe me. I completely forgot how to play it cool. I was a bit fidgety as I rung her doorbell with a shaken hand.

For the evening, I hadn't overdone it but I had gotten dressed up just enough as I thought I should have been. It was just another party a nation was throwing. I was almost positive it was hosted by America, money to sponsor it by his best friend, Japan.  
…Man, how many times was that guy gonna fall for the American's trick?

I stood at Hungary's doorstep, waiting for her to answer the door as I heard footsteps reaching closer. I had on dark pants and black shoes that I used for more proper attire, and fixed my hair down neatly. A thin and loose tuxedo jacket thrown over a white collared shirt that hung atop of my body. The first button of it had been undone and a red tie to hold the awesome look all together. My awesome look though had not yet felt completed. Like I was missing something…

Soon, I saw a light pouring from the inside out. She opened door, releasing the cool evening's air inside her home.

And in front of all the light that shined upon her house's walkway, was a shadow. A shadow of a woman who looked absolutely stunning. More than usual, that was to say. Her body was wrapped in a black dress with flats, that's dark skirt was covered with a see through, delicate red fabric. The skirt was loose at her hips, but still pronounced every curve. Or maybe I just bothered to notice every curve. And her transparent sleeves and neckline that held carefully detailed designs of vines and flowers had only expressed the beautiful woman I saw even more. All including a bundle of small red flowers that decorated her wavy hair as though it were only a hair clip.

I felt as though I was about to stutter again. I cleared my throat and narrowed my eyes as a looked at her. "Now that you are ready, shall we go, Elizabeta?" I asked politely and coolly, a gentlemanly side of me peeking through.

"Yes," she smiled softly with her plush pink lips, a giggle almost seeming to appear. "I am ready to go, Gilbert."

Unconsciously, I turned and lifted my left arm up, my hand nearing my hip, making a triangular figure. She slipped her arm through and gave my limb a small hug as she held on, before she stared at me with those deep green eyes, looking right back at my red ones.

We watched each other, drinking in that very moment on that very night. The cool air as it swooped and slightly rustled leaves, trying its best not to disturb the animals. The breeze dancing through our hair. A locked house behind us and approaching an open car in front.

We walked on together, side by side. Our arms linked with the small knot. Complete opposite of colors, red orbs staring at marvelous green pair. And all of this only makes me further believe that I've found it, the missing piece I was looking for all along. And it only dangling before me, right in my face all my life.

She made my look complete.


End file.
